EGO
by Faneda
Summary: Tubuhmu tetap bergeming. Manik birumu masih terpaku pada mantan rekan tim basket di Teikou bernama Kise Ryouta. Ada perasaan iba di lubuk hatimu yang terdalam melihat pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang itu masih belum berdiri. Hatimu berkecamuk, bertanya-tanya apa dia baik-baik saja./Based on KnB eps.25/2nd PoV.


**A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**.**

**EGO**

**By Faracchi Neko DarkBlue**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**WARNING****: **Yaoi (nyempil dikit), Canon, Typo(s), Misstypo, absurd, gaje, 2nd PoV, OoC or IC? It's your opinion ;)~

**.**

**.**

**Based on "Kuroko no Basuke ****Episode 25**** : Our Basket"**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRIIIT!

"Pertandingan selesai!" seru wasit setelah meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan quarter-final interhigh antara Touou Academy dan Kaijou High. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Touou Academy dengan skor 110 melawan 98. Terdengar para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Pelatih tim Kaijou memejamkan matanya erat, sedangkan pelatih tim Touou ternganga tak percaya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"Kedua tim berbaris!" perintah salah satu wasit yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket. Wasit itu memegang bola basket di tangan kanannya. Anggota tim basket dari Touou Academy mulai berbaris ke tengah lapangan, kecuali _ace_-nya—Aomine Daiki.

Tubuhmu tetap bergeming. Manik birumu masih terpaku pada mantan rekan tim basket di Teikou bernama Kise Ryouta. Ada perasaan iba di lubuk hatimu yang terdalam melihat pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang itu masih belum berdiri. Hatimu berkecamuk, bertanya-tanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

Pemain inti Kaijou dengan nomor punggung tujuh itu terlihat berusaha untuk bangkit setelah terjatuh. Terjatuh karena berusaha mem-_block dunk_ yang kau lakukan. Namun, ia terjatuh—lagi.

Terdengar suara hantaman keras begitu pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai terjatuh. Rekan-rekan setimnya sontak menoleh kaget ke arah Kise.

Masih berusaha keras untuk bangkit dengan menyeret tubuhnya meskipun akhirnya tetap saja gagal. Dengan kesal, ia menghantamkan kepalan tanggannya ke lantai arena dengan kesal. Giginya bergemeletuk. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, kesal, kecewa, sekaligus sedih.

Masih. Yang kau lakukan hanya menatapnya yang tertunduk. Sebenarnya kau ingin mengulurkan tanganmu padanya lalu membopongnya berdiri. Tanganmu sedikit terangkat hendak membantu mantan rekan setimmu yang pernah mendapat posisi _small forward _tersebut—meskipun tak ada yang menyadarinya karena terfokus pada salah satu anggota tim Kaijou yang terjatuh.

Namun tanganmu kau tarik kembali. Tak jadi membantunya berdiri. Di pertandingan ini kau dan timmu memang menang, tapi sayangnya kau kalah pada egomu yang membuatmu membatalkan niatmu membantu kawan lama untuk bangkit. Egomu terlalu tinggi, Aomine Daiki.

Dan karena kekalahanmu pada egomu sendiri membuatmu menatap sendu pada uluran tangan dari orang lain untuk mantan rekanmu. Dapat kau lihat dengan manik birumu, mantan rekanmu yang semula menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya ke arah seniornya, Kasamatsu Yukio. Tak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya—karena hatimu sudah perih melihatnya—kau pun mulai melangkahkan kakimu menyusul teman-teman setimmu. Pada akhirnya, ada orang lain yang melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan-tapi-tak-bisa.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Bukankah dia mantan rekan setimmu?" tanya kapten sekaligus _point guard_ di tim Touou, Imayoshi Shoichi.

Dengan nada datar kau menjawab, "Heh? Aku bahkan akan marah bila kau mengejekku."

"Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan bagi pemenang untuk pecundang." Jawaban khasmu—arogan seperti biasa. Kata-katamu memang terdengar arogan meskipun kau mengucapkannya dengan pandangan datar, tanpa seringai yang biasanya akan muncul di wajahmu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**[Words: 434]**

**A/N:**

**AAARGH! SUMPAH INI GEJE BANGET! DX**

**Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan Yoroshiku minna-san, ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom KnB. Semoga saya betah di fandom ini XD.**

**Yang kedua, maaf banget, saya nyampah di fandom ini TToTT. Jujur, saya cuman pengen nuangin unek-unek saya begitu nonton eps.25. Itu hints AoKise nyesek banget sumpah **(meskipun ada hints KasaKise yang tubrukan (?) sama AoKise, tapi tetep aja saya galau~~)

**Yang ketiga, curhat bentar, satu, kalo aja ada genre yaoi, saya udah nyantumin itu :v *kicked*, dua, apa hanya saya yang nangis waktu Kise nangis gak bisa berdiri? **(Apalagi insert song-nya ngedukung pula! )** :'(**

**Keempat, saya ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca fic absurd bin gaje ini, kalo ada saya terharu *slapped*.**

**Kelima, pesan moral dari fic ini adalah jadi orang itu jangan songong kek Aomine, entar nyesel lho. **

**Keenam, sebelum saya buat ff ini, saya tanya-tanya temen se-fandom dulu, apakah sudah ada author yang membuat fanfic yang berdasarkan Episode 25, nah, trus katanya ada, yaitu ****"Tears"**** punya ****meshi-chan****, dan untungnya di situ fem!Kise. jadilah fic ini! *tebar konfetti* Jika ada fic dengan seperti ini dan sudah dipublish sebelum fic ini dipublish beritahu saya, ya!**

**bersediakah Anda memberikan saya ****feedback?**(terserah meskipun itu isinya pendapat, pujian, kritikan, saran, fangirling-an(?), bahkan makian pun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada)** Terima kasih :'D**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Faracchi Neko Darkblue**

**March 9th, 2014**


End file.
